


Общие душевые

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Shameless Smut, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Душевые после квиддича, Перевод драбблов Communal Showers, автор Rospberry





	Общие душевые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oliver Wood drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192556) by [Rospberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry). 



> Бета: Nadalz

Общие душевые

 

Необходимость мыться в общих душевых, где основное правило гласило: «старайся не пялиться на чужие булки, а то можно и огрести», была еще той занозой в заднице Маркуса Флинта.

Обычно он не следил специально, куда смотрит — просто забывал, — но вот парочка оскорблений всегда была наготове.

Однако когда сломались гриффиндорские душевые, и некий шотландский вратарь намыливал перед ним свой член, Маркус растерял все слова.

Когда гриффиндорец заметил, что за ним наблюдают, единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Маркус, было:

— Мило.

 

Общие душевые 2 (или что произошло дальше)

 

Маркусу на собственной шкуре пришлось убедиться, что если пялишься на парней в душевой, последствия не заставят себя ждать.

Он был бы и не против, чтобы Вуд подержал его за член, но зачем же так больно хватать и дергать вверх? 

— «Мило», Флинт? — обманчиво невинные карие глаза сверкнули, и зря Маркус решил, что Оливер настроен дружелюбно.

— Ну да. Либо так, либо «аппетитно», но я подумал... — Пальцы на члене сжались. — Блядь, Вуд, — завопил Маркус, — отпусти или оторвешь.

— Огромный, — сказал Вуд. — Ты хотел сказать «огромный».

— Ладно, — пискнул Маркус. — Огромный.

И ведь не поспоришь.


End file.
